Sk8ter Boi
by RedPrince-Chan
Summary: Harry Potter is missing, and only Hermione knows where he is, but no one knows that, either. So, where IS Harry? He’s nowhere in London, nor England, so, where is he? AMERICA, of course! But he no longer goes by the name Harry Potter, but BAM MARGERA! AHU
1. info

Sk8ter Boi

Prologue/Info/Authors Note

After the end of the fifth yeah at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter disappeared seemingly off the face of the earth, leaving only a letter stating that he was leaving to train for the finale battle. But no one had seen or heard from their savoir since left the Hogwarts express.

Dumbledore sent every available Order member out to search for his ticket to glory…I mean the young man he thought of as a grandson.

Dumbledore had his pones…I mean collages search every part of Europe but still no luck. But what they didn't know was that Harry was not in Europe. Far from it, at that moment Harry was in North America, West Chester Pennsylvania to be exact.

Harry went by the name Bam and became a Jackass…not literally you know like the show? O-well and a pro skater. He has his own show called Viva La Bam. When

Hermione was supposedly _looking _for him she was staying with him and went by the name Missy.

Bam AKA Harry best friend Ville is a Finnish Rock Star; he's the singer for HIM the best band in the world in Bam's point of view, so most of the time he's with Ville touring with him across Europe and The US. Bam's other best friends are Jussi and Jryki from The 69 Eyes.

The five of them; Missy, Ville, Jussi, Jryki; which are coughloverscouch, and Bam arm Death Eaters now, **Gasp** I know you must have knew it was coming, but you know what? I dint care.

Most of the time Missy AKA Hermione is with the Order getting info for the Dark Lord. Malfoy and Snape are both spies for the dark and don't know about Missy, and the others. Harry looks just like the Real Bam from Viva La Bam, Ville looks like Real Ville Valo from HIM, and Hermione looks like the real Missy; from Bam's Unholy Union (but there no together in this, it is a DM/HP fin after all Gawd losers).

Any-who if you don't know who any of them look them up cuz your goanna get lost.

I don't plagiarize and neither should you!!!!!

Harry Potter is not Mine

Viva La Bam is not mine

Bam's Unholy Union is not mine

HIM is not mine

I don't know any of the People listed in this fic.

What ya think, Good?


	2. Chapter 1

Sk8ter Boi

Chapter one

At the moment Dumbledore was holding an Order Meeting, the old Headmaster waited till everyone had settled down before going on with the meeting. "As far as I know, there has been word of the boy right?" he paused seeing if anyone was going to say anything.

Nothing. Ginny jumped up just as Dumbledore started to speak. "That's not true!" she yelled earning gasps, "What do you mean by this Ginny" he asked "Hermione, she was sent a letter from Harry, I don't know of its contains; I found it this morning, I was beginning suspect that she know more then she let one to believe.

The way she acted, it was as f she didn't care that he was missing, that she knew he was alright." She finished glaring at Granger, now all eyes were on her. "Is this true my child" asked the old man.

Hermione scratched her head in aggravation before answering. "Yes I have been contact with Harry for some time." She said, earning glares from the Order members. "Why haven't you told us?" Dumbledore asked angrily, "it wasn't any of your business" the bushy haired Gryffindor snapped back.

"It is my business, I am his guardian here in the Wizarding World" he shot back getting angrier by the minute. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the comment, and leaned back into her chair and sighed, "well I guess he doesn't' consider you one then, last thing he told me before he left was that he was that he was fade up with you, that" she smirked before continuing " that he was going to kill you the next time you fuck up his life with your non-extent bull shit".

Molly Weasley looked jaw-slacked as she heard the girl cuss in such a manner not fit for a young lady; she had acted like so many times before.

Dumbledore was turning red with anger, "Girl, tell me where his is right now! Or so help me

I will send you to Azkaban for with holding information" he yelled. "Cant" she said simply. "Even if I was going to tell you, Harry's off visiting Ville, and Ville's on tour at the moment so he can be anywhere a' she was cut off by 'GILDED CUNT' coming from her coat pocket over and over again.

"Speak of the devil he muttered, as she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, ignoring the cross looks she was getting. "You fucking cunt where the fuck are you!?" she yelled into the small device.

'God Missy you don't have to yell and what did I do to get called a cunt?' he asked. "Well your bitch went though my stuff and found the letter you sent, and now the old man is threatened to send me to Azkaban if I don't tell him where you are!" she yelled

Draco held a new respect for the Mudblood, Snape even looked slightly impressed.

' Which bitch?' "The redhead" 'again which one' "Ginny". Everyone just watched her talk to the man believed to be Potter. 'Oohhhhhhh that one… hey she not my bitch ewww gross' the voice said. Both Snape and Draco and to subside a laugh, while the said girl looked hurt. 'Um can someone like open the door, I'm like freezing my ass off' he stated "what?" asked Granger.

'Just open the door, Ville I don't know how your not cold.' 'I'm used to it love' said another voice. Granger walked to the door and opened it. Much to her surprise there stood two men, the man with the phone snapped it shut before leaping into Grangers arms, while yelling 'LIFE PARTNER'.

"WTF Bam I thought you went off with Ville on his tour" asked Granger as she put him down. "I am. He's in London for the week." He stated as if it was obvious. " Harry" came a voice from the hall. Harry looked in the direction of the voice and glared at the person, that person was DUN DUN DUNNNN the old basted himself.

"Dumbledore I hear you've been harassing my wittle Missy" he said in a cooing voice. And chucked.

Bam AKA Harry was wore baggy blue jeans that showed off is nice ass, a black tank top the clung to his form showing his nice lean stomach and yummy tats, and to top it off he wore a black beanie with a visor (A/N I don't know what its called) pulled to the side of his head.

(A/N if you know Bam then your drooling with me) The man next to him who they guessed to be the Ville Person that Grange was talking about, wore a black tank top as well but had a pair of lips on it with a tough hanging out of it (A/N the rolling stones symbol), a pair of tight leather pants and a black beanie.

(A/N-again if you know him your drooling over him too)

It took all of Draco's will power not to jump Potter at that moment. Bam looked over the people in the hall, and stopped as his eyes landed on both Snape and Malfoy.

"Wow you actually let the Dragon into your little club" Bam stated slightly impressed at that statement did a cross of a blush and growl.

"Oh and the Snarky Snake as well, I'm guessing you some how convinced the old fuck to trust you again" he said as he clapped mockingly, with a smirk married to his face as Snape growled.

Two more people walked into the front door, which was still open might I add, the taller one had long black hair that was slightly wavy, he wore a dark crimson button up shirt that hugged his form, and tight leather pants that showed off every inch of his body, he was also sporting a pair of sunglasses that where so dark you couldn't see his eyes. The shorter one stood beside the latter, his hair was also black but the back was pulled into a sort of ponytail that was spiked, and the front hung in his eyes.

He wore a fishnet long sleeved shirt that showed his nicely ripped abs (A/N let me tell you being a drummer did him good. Go to and look for Jussi 69 and you'll see), and tight low riding leather paints, he had on hoop earrings, and had on black and white arm warmers.

The shorter one was holding a duffle bag.

"Bam, you forgot this" he said quietly and held it out to him. Bam looked back at him and grinned, "thanks Jussi" he said. He took the bag and turned to Missy AKA Hermione and held it in front of her "I come bearing clothes" she took it from him " I figured you'd like to get out of that ugly wardrobe."

He stated. All the while ignoring the stares and the rapidly growing purple headmaster. "POTTER, where have you been? We have looked everywhere for. And we're in the middle of the war YOU are to fight in.

YOU are supposed to fight Voldemort." Said Dumbledore "to late" Bam stated not bothered at all by how angry he was. " What to you mean by that?" Dumbledore snapped at Bam. Bam showed his left arm to the headmaster who looked as if he was going to faint.

On Bam's left arm was the dark mark.

DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Sk8ter Boi

Chapter 2

The whole room gasped when the Dark Mark was reviled on their 'Golden Boy'. "Harry why-why did you betray us" asked Molly, Harry huffed "Who said I was ever on you side? You just assumed that I was on your side, along with Mione here."

He said and gestured to her. "Miss Granger is this true?" asked the headmaster. Missy grinned and lifted her sleeve and showed them her Dark Mark.

"I'm not the only one here that's a Death Eater" he said and as if on cue the three men Jussi, Jryki, and Ville showed them their Dark Marks.

"Sorry headmaster but we're here to take over the headquarters as our own." Said Missy before she hit Ron with ' _Diffindo' _Ron screamed as the charm cut into his flesh

" Now, now missy don't go get blood on everything" Ville stated. "Its rather hard to get out even with spells".

Ginny rushed over to her brother's aid she glared at Granger and fired a disarming charm at her, which Missy dogged with ease. Missy sent a powerful stunning spell this time not to get blood on the carpet.

With a sigh Bam whispered a vanishing spell on the Order. "Well that was fun," said Ville as he walked behind Missy and rapped his arms around her, as he kissed her neck. Bam made a face, as did the other two Jussi and Jryki. "Dude if your going to do that get a room would you?" asked Bam. Missy and Ville smiled and kissed on the mouth, Jussi made a gagging sound.

Missy stopped the kiss and giggled, she then turned her attention to Snape and Draco. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Death eater spies maybe, or are you the type of spies that jump from master to master depending on who's winning?" asked Missy smoothly.

Draco looked slightly nervous, while Snape kept a straight face.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Bam raised his wand at the to death eaters. "So are you with us are against us, please make up your mind quickly I hate wasting time" he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm with the dark lord, like my father" said Draco, "I'm with the dark lord" said Snape, and crossed his arms over his chest. Bam lowered his wand and walked away. Both Snape and Draco let out a sigh as Bam walked out of the room.

Bam walked up the stairs to pick out a room to call his own. He decided to stay in his godfather's room. Once there he pulled several things from his pockets, and enlarged them back to the right size. He walked to the fireplace after putting away his things and fire called his master.


End file.
